Small children, especially during toilet training, benefit from using a toilet seat with an aperture which is smaller than the aperture of a standard toilet seat. The smaller seat aperture keeps the child from falling in the toilet bowl and the child does not have to grip sides of toilet seat in support therefore providing a more sanitary experience. Public restrooms, including public restrooms designated for family use, provide grab bars and elevated toilets for the disabled and elderly, and changing tables for diapering infants, however, do not provide toilet seats with smaller apertures for use by small children. A parent or caregiver can bring a portable insert into the public restroom for use with a standard toilet seat, however, this requires the parent or caregiver to obtain a portable insert, transport the portable insert with them, which may be inconvenient and/or impracticable in some circumstances, and take additional time to install the insert on the seat before it is available for use by the small child. Further, the size and shape of seat apertures of public toilets may vary. A portable insert may not properly fit the seat aperture of every public toilet seat, such that the portable insert may shift or be unstable on the public toilet seat, introducing a safety hazard or pinching risk to the small child. Cleaning of the insert contaminated by contact with the public seat and/or soiled during use is an additional inconvenience to the parent or caregiver.
Residential combination toilet seats are available for use in the bathrooms of private homes, but are not practical for installation in public restrooms having tankless toilets with flushing mechanisms typically positioned centrally above the toilet. Residential combination toilet seats typically include a toilet seat lid and a smaller toilet seat which is removable from the standard toilet seat and/or can be stowed away in the lid of the toilet seat. With the lid raised, the flushing mechanism of a standard residential toilet is accessible, generally being positioned on the side or top of the toilet tank. The toilet seat lid, if present on a commercial tankless toilet, would block access to the flushing mechanism, requiring the toilet lid to be closed after use to have access to the flushing mechanism to flush the toilet. This would require a user to touch additional toilet surfaces while manipulating the lid, the smaller seat, and the larger seat, which may be unsanitary for the user. For commercial toilets having flushing mechanisms which are automated and include sensors, the toilet lid would interfere with the sensing mechanism, thus interfering with and/or preventing the automated operation of the flushing mechanism.